User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/WELP ARTWORK OF THESE POSSIBLE TFFM THINGIES
MadHat2018.png|Mad Hat, the Watcher (same personality as the Mad Hatter) DominoNew2018.png|Domino, the Duo (domino A is rather mean and controls the hands, domino B is joyful and controls the feet) Eat Mangos.PNG|Mangosteen Icon, the Derp (a cartoon derp who is similar to teapot) Clay Memekai.PNG|Clay, the Animated (an animated piece of clay who can't really talk. also his eyeballs fall off cause it's clay) MEMEKAI UNKNOWN.PNG|Gg oerminhota, eth ldadye (NiGhTmArE gOo, tHe DeAdLy) (personality unknown) Quicksilver Memekai.PNG|Quicksilver, the Spiritual (born a spirit who lived in sadness, roams around earth doing nothing) Solar Memekai.PNG|Solar, the Benefited (nebula, stardust, and vortex cousin, terraria references!!) Agarioblob Memekai.PNG|Agar.io Blob, the Infinity Mjinion (just like infinity mjinion, is capable of cloning. don't hit too hart or he'll duplicate) Tridenty Memekai.PNG|Tridenty, the Siren (mermaid object :D) Water Globule Memekai.PNG|Water Globule, the Oddball (weird object who talks with typos already) Relic Memekai.PNG|Relic (a grim reaper who attacks with a scythe, likes to capture ghosts) Chaos Emerald.PNG|Chaos Emerald, the Chaotic (acts like a dootian) Patch Memekai.PNG|Patch, the Doll (a possessed doll) Trading Cardy.PNG|Trading Cardy, the Chesire (like the Chesire cat and friend of Mad Hat) Old Tomato.PNG|Old Tomato, the Unreliable (tries to act like Tomato. yeah the body's hard to see because of the mattermouth mouth) Switchy Memekai 2018.PNG|Switchy, the Emotional (depending on the switch's color that's her personality) Crystaly Memekai.PNG|Crystaly, the Fae (floats, like flowers, a good fairytale maker) Earthy Memekai.PNG|Earthy, the Earthbound (pretty strong object who is able to shape the earth) Lucrum.PNG|Lucrum, the Handy (based off of Glover. has emerald to help him) ONES WHICH WERE DONE Madhat.png|Mad Hat COMING SOON *Texty, The Yandere (when she doesn't get what she wants, she thinks she's got a right to kill) *Fried Bacon Bowtie, the Tasty (based off on squid and frog by Amy, is tasty and runs away alot) *Yellow, the Cool (a puyo puyo object) *Silver Medal, the Cheater (hates losing and cheats to win) *Gold Chunk, the Wealthy (rich and boastful) *Bonbon, the Candygirl (likes to eat candy) *Evergreen, the Frozen (frozen inside an ice block) *Nintendo 3ds, the Gamer (opposite of bookshelf and brother of bookshelf; likes playing videogames) *Mammoth Fur, the Wild (like a caveman) *Verglas, the Frosty (a cute little skater who is rather freezing to the touch) *Sumi, the Writer (writes haikus) *Amoeba, the Jelly (quite squishy) *Bell, the Ringy (shy) *C4, the Blaster (likes blowing up at random times) *Hose, the Firefighter (just as it says, he fights fires) *Juicebox, the Futuristic (lives in a robotic magnet suit, small like candy) *Queeny, the Sonic (the pawn, not an actual human queen. pretty fast) *Jade, the Zen (zen ninja) *Weight, the Prankster (likes pranking people) *Firework, the President (as it says, he's a president) *Wall, the Falling (like Humpty Dumpty) *Column, the Medusa (yeah she has a lamia tail. she's trying to find a crush but only gets petrified objects) *Cobra Basket, the Charmer (is charming yet weird) *Top, the Rejected (was rejected from TBFS for not being similar to anybody. happy-go-lucky person) *Pulse Bomb, the Spy (a spy who is a friend of speech bubble) *Logic Puzzle, the Cerebral (can dish out any puzzles) *Paw, the Counterfeit (looks like anybody he touches but is actually just himself) *Herbicide, the Steampunk (references to Poptropica!) *Horse Whistle, the Cowgirl (has a bit of a stubborn attitude) *Hailstone, the Wimpy (quite wimpy and always complains about the temperature, cuz she's ice) *Shinkoro, the Samurai (quite annoying, she's very confused at most times) *Track, the French (makes newspapers reports and usually steals) *Yoshi Egg, the Robotic (acts like he's the host and tries to make up the contests) *Torch, the Restless (another spirit which as said, is restless and vengeful) *Shippy, the Captain (captain of the R'US ship) *Mandrake, the Vampiric (hungers for tomato. quite smart actually!) *Banana Tree, the Dryad (spirit of tree... hates seaweed) *Fishstick, the Ravenous (brags about how he can survive anything but he can't actually dish out anything) *Moon Rock, the Astronaut (like rocket but is usually pummeled/incinerated/granulized to death) *Bubblegum, the Wonky (owner of the Candy Palace and is funny) *Smoothie, the Zomberry (like Coal, however is vulrenable to light) *Aeroplane, the Unknown (comes to life at dark... weird!) *Camera, the Filmmaker (greatest one; films all contests and isn't a big support) *Virus, the Virus (looks like those ones in poptropica... info also unknown) *Bucket, the Gamebreaker (breaks the fourth wall multiple times and likes to eat coal) FUN FACTS *Their is a lot of reference obejcts cause Mr. Yokai is starting to run out of ideas. **Terrarian Objects are Quicksilver, Solar (secretly), Crystaly, and Earth. **Alice in Wonderland Objects are Trading Cardy (originally card but memekai found that it was already made), Queeny, and Mad Hat. **Megaman Objects are only 09375)(&%#)(&#%)(@#&2984628946(*$#(^*$(*#$#^$*(#$^*(#$^*( SIGNAL VIRUS **Cuphead Objects are Domino (in fact, the original was inspired by cuphead) and Mangosteen Icon. **Sumi was based off of DragonVale. **Juicebox was based off of Crashlands. *Switchy and Domino are currently the only ones to be old objects which returned. Also, Fried Bacon Bowtie (Battle for Epicness Island Generator), Lucrum (from Race of the Aspects, a cringy object show based off of Thaumcraft), Twin Tanky (also from DMRE Rebooted), Bell (from my fan-made reboot of the now cancelled Amazing Battle Centre), and C4 (a forgotten object). **Although their's an object named Clay, their appearance isn't the same. The current clay is Yellow, and the other is red. *Earthy is the first and only Earth not to be the planet Earth, but rather a golem-like object. Which flies cause it's a reference to Atlas. *At one point Verglas was changed to Gelum and back. *Lucrum actually meant money and wealth. However, if one looks at this, they will realize why Lucrum was a hand in the first place. **Lucrum is also a reference to the N64 game Glover, hence that's why he holds an emerald. **Furthermore, the emerald resembles Glover. *Silver Medal was based off of a children's book where this rabbit got 2nd place one time and started to cheat and said "LOSING IS UNHEALTHY". HOWEVER, a major difference is that in the end the rabbit learns his lesson that we can't get 1st all the time and says "good game" to the 1st place person. Silver Medal is the opposite; he just screams that they cheated. *Cobra Basket is going to be renamed once Memekai figures out what Cobra Baskets are actually called. *Paw was used instead of Copycat because Copycat was already a character. Logic behind Paw: Copycat. *NO, I AM NOT STEALING SHIPPY FROM BOKUREI. *Banana Tree was created because Mr. Yokai had no better idea but think of the Banana Tree Yokai. *I'm actually going to leave it up to Saranctha to pick the Olympian Object. Or I might use all of them. Whatever Saranctha wants to use or something else. They're all based off of Poptropica. **Diving Helmet, the Sea Witch (she has limbs and octopus tentacles for feet. is green) **Forge, the Phoenix (he has mechanical wings. the middle of the forge is his mouth, and it has talons for feet. is red) **Honeycomb, the Bee (looks like a bee. however, he has propellers for wings. is yellow) **Isaac Newton's Apple, the Pathfinder (holds a compass and is very wealthy) ***Note I couldn't think of anything better than this. **Ship Helm, the Siren (not only she has wings, but she has a mermaid tail. is blue) **Moonstone, the Arachnid (has spider eyes and a spider mouth. has eight legs, two which he uses as hands. is purple) **Harp, the Mystifying (hooded and has a tail which looks like a genie tail. has wings for hands. is yellow) **Beatmixer, the Nanobot (is red and has robotic claws for hands. is red) Category:Blog posts